Vestirse de muerte
by Lila Negra
Summary: Bueno. Aquí iba otra vez. A vestirse de muerte. ¿Acaso tenía otras opciones? One-shot. No hay parejas. Leves spoilers sobre Mare. Escuchemos las reflexiones de Annie antes de meterse al bosque buscando a Eren. Este drabble es para el reto "Susurros" por la página Attack on fanfics. Sus reviews son importantes para el desafío!


**Vestirse de muerte**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es totalmente mío. Pffffff… XD

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta la segunda temporada y leves alusiones a Mare. Si no leés el manga y no te gustan los spoilers, mejor no leas esto. No hay ships.

 **Agradezco a Jazmín Negro, Elprinceso Eren, Dohko y Gonzalo, que hicieron las primeras lecturas.**

 **Dedicatoria:** quiero dedicarle este drabble a **Scarlet Jaeger**. Si no la conocen, vayan ya mismo a dar un vistazo a su página en Facebook! Suele costarme encontrar personas que valoren a Annie, muchos la critican o no les genera nada, por eso me emocionó encontrar buenos análisis sobre este personaje que ME ENCANTA en su blog y en agradecimiento, le obsequio este fic n.n

* * *

Bueno. Aquí iba otra vez. A vestirse de muerte.

Escabullirse no era la parte difícil. La mayoría de sus compañeros eran estúpidos y difícilmente notarían un cambio de conducta. Por otro lado, eran varios los que solían escaparse de sus tareas sistemáticamente. Ella no era especial. Solo era una más. Había un único muchacho que, a veces, le daba la impresión de que se conducía de un modo distinto. Que estaba más atento. Que le preocupaban otras cosas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Marlo? No importaba. Era solo uno y uno no alcanza para cambiar un grupo.

¿Ah, no? ¿Y ella, cuántos era? ¿Dónde estaba su equipo ahora? Sabía que tendría que actuar sola. Apenas podía contar con su condescendencia, con que se esforzaran por no convertirse en un obstáculo. E incluso si contara con ellos, ¿tres? ¿Tres podían cambiar el mundo? Tonterías. Estas habían sido tonterías desde el principio.

Pero, aunque lo supiera, aquí iba otra vez. Ese Marlo seguramente le diría que ella tenía la posibilidad de elegir. ¿Elegir qué? ¿Quedarse aquí fingiendo el resto de su vida? ¿Esa era su mejor opción: mentir hasta morirse? Podía quedarse ahí, en la Policía Militar, rodeada de tarados, jugando a la corrupción y la banalidad por muchos, muchos años más. Oh. Qué perspectiva emocionante.

Podría (pero no creía ya contar con esa oportunidad) haber elegido la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¿Qué hubiera sido diferente? ¿Tener a Reiner encima molestándola? Tal vez Bertold seguiría depositando esas miradas silenciosas en ella. ¿Y Armin? ¿Qué era lo que él le había dicho? ¿Que era amable? Ja. Qué cruel ironía. Aunque era cierto su razonamiento: ella no quería que entraran a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ya lo habían hablado con Reiner y Bertold: si conseguían a Eren, se largaban de allí. No iban a quedarse a seguir destruyendo ciudades, no había tiempo para eso. Para cuando el segundo equipo de guerreros llegara, Armin y sus amigos habrían tenido tiempo para vivir tranquilos dentro de sus estúpidas murallas. Una existencia también estúpida, claro. Sin embargo, ¿quién prefiere la muerte? Si tan solo no se metieran a la Legión…

Pensó en Eren. Pensó en el patético modo en que perdió frente a ella en el entrenamiento, pero también pensó en cuánto esfuerzo puso en aprender su técnica. En la admiración que mostraba su rostro, en la insistencia con que le señalaba su talento para eso y quería forzarla a admitir que la lucha la hacía feliz. No obstante, luchar no la hacía feliz. El recuerdo de su padre enseñándole no la hacía feliz. Ningún recuerdo la hacía feliz. Eren simplemente era un idiota con demasiada fe en los seres humanos. Como Marlo. Una parva de imbéciles. Los primeros que la muerte querría llevarse.

Ella, como sea, no quería llevarse a nadie. Incluso esa Mikasa… no le guardaba rencor a esa chica, a pesar de la manera desagradable en que la miraba cada vez que estaba cerca de Eren. Mikasa parecía comprender la situación: no había esperanza en sus ojos. Le gustaba esa expresión. Le recordaba a la propia.

Su mente todavía le jugaba bromas trayéndole recuerdos de estas personas –estos demonios, en el lenguaje de su pueblo– cuando ya estaba de pie sobre el muro de Karanesse. Desde allí, podía ver la formación de la Legión. No distinguía a Eren; esto podría volverse difícil. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse. Debía dejar que se dispersaran, luego seguirlos. Sí reconocía, al frente, a ese Comandante que les había hablado hacía poco. Les había propuesto, básicamente, que estuvieran dispuestos a sacrificarse. Él sabía –ella sabía que él sabía, no tenía dudas– que estaba llevando a estos chicos a su fin.

Antes de saltar al vacío, se lo preguntó una vez más: ¿tenía posibilidad de elegir? ¿Podía decidir vestirse de muerte o no? Imaginó a su padre junto a la puerta de su casa, esperándola. Imaginó su rostro cansado, esa misma mirada ambigua entre tristeza y orgullo que tenía cuando se anunció su partida, tantos años atrás. ¿O era solamente una expresión de resignación? Una expresión de abandono. Se contempló la mano sangrante, observó la carne ficticia construyéndose en derredor de su cuerpo.

No había disfraz, se dijo, suavemente. Ella, después de todo, _tenía que ser_ la muerte.

" _ **Cuando llegamos al centro de la oscuridad el bosque se abrió. Murieron las formas despavoridas de la noche y no hubo más un afuera ni un adentro. Te precipitaron, desapareciste con la máscara en la mano. Y ya nada se pareció a un corazón."**_

Alejandra Pizarnik, _Contemplación_ (366).

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Este drabble participa del reto "Susurros" por la página **Attack on fanfics**. Si les gustó, déjenme reviews, y así estarán colaborando con que tal vez pueda ganar :P Por cierto, este relato está escrito con estilo indirecto libre, es decir que usa las palabras que usaría Annie. Por eso, no siempre se trata de cómo realmente piensa y siente el personaje, sino de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer y de lo que quiere mostrarse a sí mismo. Un abracito a todes, gracias por leer!


End file.
